The Wolf Princess
by FemaleWer23
Summary: Once there was a king who needed and heir then along comes his newborn daughter! But will the fates have in store for his little girl? KougaxKagome pairing
1. Chapter 1

I dont own inuyasha! :( or the story swan princess which this story is based upon!

Enjoy!

Deep in the heart of the Eastern lands lived a Lord and his Lady. The Lord of these Lands was getting old in his age and still had no heir to his throne. Then one day his Lady gave birth to a beautiful baby girl! Her hair as dark as the raven's wing, and eyes the color of the sky! He named her Kagome.

"Maki!" yelled Lord Naru. "Yes my lord?" enters a small girl by the name of maki. "Send word to the other lords and ladies we are having a ball in 2 days time for the birth of my heir and only daughter!" exclaimed Naru. "Yes my lord right away!" hurriedly Maki made her way out to send word.

After Maki left the Lord sat in his chair behind his desk and whispered to the sky sadly "oh my lady if only you could be here to watch her grow"

 **2 days later**

"Naru!" called a male voice "Lord Taisho, Lady Izayoi, Prince Sesshomaru, Prince Inuyasha, it is good to see all of you, I hope your travels from the west weren't troubling?" stated Naru. "Of course not!" exclaimed Lord Taisho as he and his family walked away to greet the other nobles.

Naru looked around the ballroom to look to see what lords and ladies have not yet arrived he saw the widowed Lady Nami and her only son Koga. "Nami," Naru called to her "it is good to see you could make it!" "Naru you old dog," smirked Nami "it is a pleasure to be in your lovely home again," Nami nudged her son "Naru i believe my son has something for your daughter" Naru lifted an eyebrow "oh does he?" Koga looked up at the man talking to his mother "yes sir" "may i see it pup?" Koga opened a small box with a stunning silver locket in it with the symbol of a wolf engraved upon it "it's beautiful young prince do you wish to give it to her?" questioned Naru. "yes sir" stated Koga, Naru chuckled "alright then young one, you may go up to the crib and give it to her." Naru smiled at the young boy as he walked up to the pink crib that held his only daughter, as Koga looked in the small crib, both Nami and Naru had the same idea, Koga and Kagome would get together each summer to see if they would fall in love! But another had plans that didn't bother about the young princesses birth the evil demon Rai had planned to use dark magic to take over the kingdom but in the eve of his plan Naru attacked Rai, and banished him!

"One day Naru!" yelled Rai "everything you own, everything you love! Will be mine!" Naru glared at the man before him "Get out of my kingdom Rai." with that being said Rai was gone.

End of chapter one!

I hope you all enjoyed! Please Review! But don't be to hard on me this one of my first fanfics…

Thank you all- FemaleWer23


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not own any inuyasha or the swan princess which this story is based upon. I also don't own any songs used in the story! _Italics-thoughts_ _ **bold italics-singing**_ **bold- scene setting**

I only had 2 reviews :( please R&R! I would love to hear what you think! But on with the story!

 **Some 6 years later…. With princess Kagome and her father Lord Nura. Kagome age 6, Koga age 9**

"Now Kagome remember to be nice." stated Nura, Kagome sighed "Yes Father." Nura rode his horse with his young daughter in his lap to Lady Nami's kingdom which was South to their Eastern domain had to cross the sea to get there. As they got closer they noticed two figures standing at the gates to the southern kingdom, it was Lady Nami and Prince Koga. As they strode to halt just in front of the gates, Lady Nura bowed "Welcome Lord Nura and little princess to our humble kingdom" she noticed that Koga didn't bow so she pushed his head down in a bow. Koga whined "Mother…" Lord Nura helped the young Kagome off of the horse she was wearing a beautiful pink dress with matching shoes. Nura smiled "And who might this strapping young man be? Prince Koga perhaps?" "Yes sir I am prince Koga" Koga stood proudly. Nami pushed her son forward to go greet the young princess, as Nura nudged his daughter forward, they met in the middle, "Hello princess so glad you come" Koga stated through gritted teeth, "The pleasure is all mine young prince" Kagome bowed as Koga quickly walked back to his mother who pointed back to Kagome, Koga huffed and walked back to Kagome, he took her hand and they both grimaced as he pulled it to his lips and kissed it. "yuk!" spat Koga and Kagome just grimaced at him for kissing her hand.

Koga: _"I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer.  
I'll be she doesn't wrestle or hunt"  
Kagome: "He looks conceited." _

_Koga: "What a total bummer!"_

 _Koga & Kagome: "If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox!"_

Koga turns to Kagome: _**"So happy you could come."**_  
Kagome turns to Koga: _**"So happy to be here.**_

 _Koga & Kagome:_ _"How I'd like to run!"_  
 _Kagome:_ _ **"This is not my idea"**_  
 _Koga:_ _ **"This isn't my idea"**_  
 _Kagome & Koga: __**"Of fun!"**_  
 **Walking through Nami's garden**

 _Nami_ : _**"The children seem to get along quite nicely."**_  
 _Nura_ : _**"We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks"**_  
 _Nami:_ _ **"My dear Lord Nura that's my point precisely!"**_  
 _Nura:_ _**"It's such good parenting."**_

 _Nami:_ _**"And politics. So happy we agree."**_  
 _Nura:_ _**"I think we've got a deal."**_  
 _Nami_ : _**"Koga's quite a catch."**_  
 _Nura:_ _**"This is my idea"**_  
 _Nami:_ _**"This is my idea"**_  
 _Nura & Nami: __**"Of a match!"**_  
 _Nami:_ _**"And such fun."**_

 **Skip ahead 6 years more Kagome age 12 Koga age 15**

Nura walks to his daughter's room to make sure she has everything for the summer trip to Lady Nami's. Opening the door he spots his young daughter in her hakama and haori with her hair in long braided pigtails.  
 _Nura scowling at his daughter:_ _**"Good heavens, child, don't dawdle! We can't keep Koga waiting!"**_  
 _Kagome:_ _ **"I**_ _**haven't packed or washed my hair.**_ _**And father I get seasick."**_

 **With Nami**

Nami opens her son's door to his bedroom to spot him lounging on his bed with his bow and arrows shooting a picture he drew of Kagome.  
 _Nami:_ _**"She soon will be arriving! Is that respect you're showing?"**_  
 _Koga:_ _**"If you make me kiss her hand again. I swear I'm gonna be sick!"**_

 **Nura approaches with Kagome to Nami's kingdom**

 _Nura:_ _ **"One day Prince Koga will be her intended."**_  
 _Nami:_ _ **"Splendid!"**_

 _Koga:_ _ **"We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her."**_  
 _Kagome:_ _**"Hey fellas, wait up!"**_  
 _Inuyasha:_ _ **"Quick, put on some speed!"**_

Climbing into to the tree house they have  
 _Koga:_ _**"When picking teams"**_  
 _Inuyasha:_ _**"Or friends"**_  
 _Koga pulling up the ladder to the tree house:_ _ **"I never choose her."**_  
 _Inuyasha holding up a no girls sign:_ _ **"You'd think she'd take a hint a learn to read."**_  
 _Kagome:_ _ **"This really isn't fair."**_  
 _Koga & Inuyasha: __**"We really couldn't care."**_  
 _Kagome kicks the tree house support beam making it topple over injuring all 3 of them:_ _ **"Boys, it's all or none. This is not my idea"**_  
 _Koga & Inuyasha: __**"This isn't my idea"**_

 _Kagome, Koga & Inuyasha:_ _**"Of fun!"**_

 **3 years later During the winter. At the castles of both Nami and Nura, the staff was thinking about the impending summer (Kagome 15, Koga 18)**

_**Long before they met  
Koga & Kagome  
Were destined to be wedded.  
However anyone could see  
The only point on which they didn't disagree  
Was that the very thought of summertime  
Was dreaded.**_

 _Koga_ : _**"She tries to talk me into playing dress-up. She's always flirting with the castle guards."**_  
 _Inuyasha nudging Koga:_ _**"I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up."**_  
 _Koga_ : _**"I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards. Four sevens and a ten."**_  
 _Kagome:_ _ **"I think I've won again."**_  
 _Koga & Inuyasha:_ _**"Every time she's won."**_  
 _Kagome_ : _ **"This is my idea"**_  
 _Koga:_ _**"This isn't my idea"**_

 _Kagome & Koga:_ _**"Of fun!"**_  
As Koga and Kagome ride in a carriage around Nami's kingdom visiting with the people waving the people were singing and happy.  
 _ **We need a royal wedding.  
I'd love to be invited.  
At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes!  
Someday these two will marry.  
Two lands will be united.  
And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes!**_

After the ride in the carriage Kagome and Nura went home. One night Nura wrote Nami in hopes of an answer 

_Nura_ : _"What if Kagome doesn't go for the merger?_

 _Nami_ : _"Urge her!"_  
 **3 long years later. With Nura. (Kagome-18 Koga-21)**

Knocking on her door, attempting to get into her room "Kagome?". But holding her door shut she thought to her self.

 **With Nami**

Opening Koga's door "Koga?", pushing his mother back into the hallway, Koga kept thinking.  
 _Kagome & Koga:_ " _ **For as long as I remember**_. _**We've been told we'd someday wed. Every June until September."**_  
 _Koga as Nami pushes him through the hallway_ : _**"All their pushing and annoying hints."**_  
 _Kagome as Nura and Inutaisho pick her up and drag her to the ballroom:_ _ **"I've got bruises with their fingerprints."**_  
 _Koga being pushed into the ballroom:_ _**"I can do much better I am sure."**_  
 _Kagome:_ _**"He's so immature."**_  
Koga turns hearing the most angelic voice and spots Kagome and starts smiling.  
 _Kagome: "I see him smiling and my knees start buckling. I see inside him and my doubts are gone_."

Looking at her fully Koga can tell Kagome has grown into a beautiful young lady. Her long black hair is down in waves to the small of her back and she is wearing the most beautiful white and blue dress that brings out her bright blue eyes. Remembering when he first met the young princess he smiles more.  
 _Koga: "She started out as such an ugly duckling. And somehow suddenly became a swan."_

Walking to the middle of the grand ballroom they were mere feet away from each other  
 _Kagome bows to Koga_ : _**"So happy to be here."**_  
 _Koga bows in return:_ _**"Till now I never knew."**_  
 _Kagome & Koga taking each other's hands:_ _**"It is you I've been dreaming of."**_  
 _Koga:_ " _This is my idea"_  
 _Kagome_ : _"This is my idea"_  
Peeking in on the young couple are Nami and Nura smiling as they burst through the door as they start dancing with each other  
 _Nami and Nura:_ _ **"What a good idea, it's such a charming and romantic notion"**_

Filing in are servants carrying a load of trays with food and candles and flowers for the dance singing  
 _Female servants(male servants):_ _ **"This is my idea (This is my idea), Such a good idea (Such a good idea), What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion. This is exactly my idea. Of love!"**_  
Kagome and Koga never noticed everyone around them so enthralled with one another, they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.  
 _Kagome: "This is my idea"_  
 _Koga:_ _"This is my idea"_  
 _Kagome & Koga: "This is my idea. Of love!"_

Leaning in close, they kissed for the first time, holding each other close as the wanted it to last forever.

 **End ch.2! Please Review! I want to know what you thought! Thanks all!**


End file.
